


Hearing Your Heartbeat

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Series: Shadow x Sonic Random Story [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, Furry Sex, M/M, Romance, Shadow x Sonic - Freeform, Slash, Slow Romance, Sonado, Sonadow - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get fooled by Eggman's new invention, causing them to get status effects like in the game. Silence and Blindness. Rated M
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Shadow x Sonic Random Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Hearing Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is Gift for my little sister, hope you enjoy this
> 
> Reference of the story :  
> Soriku Doujinshi - Silence, Blind 
> 
> Note : Sonic is 19th years old in here

Shadow never thought he would get injured by a petty fight between Sonic and Dr. Eggman.

He’s has been involved a lot of badass fight he that he lost count before, heck, he even facing the most brutal fight in his life.

But those fights never made him injured.

Not in 50 years.

Shadow didn’t remember how exactly he got hurt, all he remembers just Sonic’s loud voice, and Eggman’s noisy robots engage in the battle. He also forgot why he’s in that place in the first place. Something about secret mission about the Chaos Emerald for the thousand times, he thought.

He woke up in a foreign bed and the first thing he saw in an unfamiliar place was the blue hedgehog.

Shadow opened up his mouth to say something but there is no sound coming out from his mouth. He confused about what happening to him.

‘What the hell?’ Shadow rubbed his throat, he keeps trying to say something but nothing came out.

“Shadow, You’re awake!” The yellow fox greets him when he gets up from his bed. Shadow clicked his tongue when he realizes he was in Tail’s house.

He looks around him, it just a regular house, but with more advance and scientific equipment around him, Shadow rubbed his head when he saw the blue hedgehog also lying beside him, he quickly moves away and brushed his body with his hand.

“Shadow! How’s your feeling? Are you doing okay?” Tails look at him, try to find some side effects from their last battle with Eggman.

Shadow wanted to say something but then again not a single world rang in his mouth. Tails were quick to notice there’s something wrong with Shadow. Even if he’s a quiet and anti-social person, Shadow was quick to say something rude and cold.

“Don’t tell me—You unable to say anything!?” Tails shocked to see Eggman develop a new method to defeat his enemy, leaving them various side effects that never happen before.

Shadow nodded, he was wondering if he could leave this place sooner and visit Eggman, beat his ass and make him back to normal, he wasn’t that strong enemy either, Shadow can take him in one beat.

“Ugh, where am I?” the blue hedgehog suddenly wakes up from his slumber.

Shadow clicked his tongue, he didn’t want to look weak and unable to solve his problem, he turned his head to somewhere else.

Tails approach him and explained the situation. “Sonic! Are you okay? Do you feel anything weird on you?”

“Well, I’m fine, my body didn’t feel hurt at all, but... I can’t see anything!” Sonic said while waving his hands.

Both Tails and Shadow shocked to hear his complaint. “Did you turn off the lights, Tails?”

“N-No. It's daylight.”

“Really? I can’t even feel the sunshine!”

Shadow smirked a little bit. At least, he wasn’t alone in this troublesome effect. Tails began to examine Sonic and running some tests to prove Sonic’s sudden blindness.

Tails asked Shadow to stay for a bit so he could help Shadow’s mute problem. Shadow hesitate at first but he couldn’t ask Rogue or Omega’s help when he couldn’t even say anything. Bringing notes and pen to write just to say something made him feel ashamed.

Luckily, Tails is not the type who holds a grudge, he didn’t bother to tease or say anything besides looking solution for them, unlike the hedgehog who grinning beside him.

Tails told them he needs to run few tests and then he needs to go out and ask about where’s Eggman whereabouts right now. So, when he excuses himself, Sonic coughed to

“Hehh~ So, you’re also in trouble too, Shadow? I thought the Ultimate Life Form could be immune to anything!” Sonic didn’t waver at all even though he couldn’t see a damn thing.

Shadow rolled his eyes. ‘Being Ultimate Life Form had nothing do with this.’ but sadly he couldn’t reply to his sarcasm.

“Anyway, how the heck we ended up like this? All I remember I tried to beat Eggman’s ass and you suddenly interrupt our fight, and then Eggman kicked our ass with his new gas thingy,” Sonic continues to complain.

Shadow wished he didn’t stick with a situation like this, because he wanted to smack the blue hedgehog’s face, but then, he couldn’t have an unnecessary fight, it only brings his misery longer.

‘That’s wasn’t true, you Faker, if only your brain bigger than Eggman’s fat stomach.’

Shadow tried to remember the recent incident. He was sure Sonic was the one who is an eyesore. A sudden flashback came to him.

[Flashback]

_“Fancy meeting you here!” that was the first sentence Sonic spoke to him after not meeting for a long time._

_Shadow always feel irritated when the blue hedgehog greets him like an old friend, sure, they’re no longer fight with each other if there wasn’t strong enough to stop each other, but then again, they aren’t friends, Shadow never opened to anyone, but why this Hedgehog keep treating like a friend?_

_“What do you want, Faker?” Shadow has no intention to treat him nicely._

_Sonic snickered at his remark. “Edgy as always, huh? I don’t know, I’m bored today, then, I got this coupon for free hot dogs, you want one?” Sonic offered him the coupon._

_Shadow raised his eyebrow. Sure, he never tried that kind of food before, but why Sonic offered him out of nowhere? He was sure Sonic had friends who can share his fun. Why him?_

_“Don’t be flustered, it just a date with Faker after all,” Sonic winked at him._

_Shadow clicked his tongue. “I’m accepting this not because of you, and stop it, it’s not a date.” he takes the coupon._

_But before he could say more, a bomb dropped between them. Thankfully, they’re both faster than the bomb so they survive from the Eggman’s ambush._

_“Heh! I bet you didn’t see this coming!” Eggman smirked, then he saw the black hedgehog. “Oh, hello! Shadow, hope you don’t mind I’m bothering your time with Sonic,” Shadow feel insulted by his comment._

_“You ask for it,” Shadow teleported from his place to Eggman’s back and blow his kick. Unfortunately, Eggman covered his back with his new invisible armor. Shadow didn’t predict that but he had no trouble to regain his composure._

_“You’re an eyesore, Eggman,” It seems Sonic pissed that he was being bothered by Eggman’s sudden arrival. He also jumped and use his spin dash, aimed at Eggman’s face, then again, it blocked by his armor._

_“HAH! You guys never beat me!” Eggman with his usual demeanor, taunting both of them, Shadow paid no attention to reply to his weak taunt._

_“Say the guy who had been beaten by Hedgehog for years,” Sonic replied with his usual sarcasm tone, he didn’t waste time as he hit Eggman’s robot with his trademark spin dash attack._

_Eggman usually looks scared and wants to run away whenever Sonic successfully defeated his minion who acts like a mini-boss arc, but this time he still stayed while giving them evil smirk._

_Before both of them knowing what happens, Eggman dropping something unusual toward them. Shadow felt the smoke bomb he dropped was a trap. He tried to warn Sonic but Sonic already on his way to defeat Eggman._

_Sonic too focused to hear Shadow’s calling, before he knew, Shadow’s eyes feel heavy, he thought Eggman must drop the sleeping gas._

_The last thing he remembers before he fades out, he remembers Eggman’s laughing voice._

[Flashback]

Shadow finally remembers what happened, he clicked his tongue again because he feels ashamed, tricked by Eggman of all people, with a cheap trick.

Sonic noticed Shadow had been a bad mood ever since he woke up. Sonic thought maybe if he loses the ability to talk he would be pissed since Shadow always told him he the lousy hedgehog he ever met.

He didn’t think Shadow would be pissed if he’s the one who couldn’t speak for a moment since he rarely has a conversation with anyone. But then, nobody wants to be ended up in their place.

“It sucks to be like this,” Sonic opened the conversation to him. “I know Eggman always prepare something shitty but never thought he would go this far.”

Sonic knew Shadow wouldn’t be able to reply, but he could tell Shadow grumpy about it, even if he couldn’t see it by his own eyes.

“Ah, by the way, sorry we had to cancel our date today, there’s no way we can eat a hot dog with a situation like this,” Sonic grinned at him, even though he looks at the wrong way.

‘It’s not a date,’ Shadow wanted to say that, and now he can’t, he didn’t want Sonic to get the wrong idea, there’s no way he looks forward to their date after all.

But Sonic had a different idea. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up for later!” he could tell Shadow probably would deny and decline his offer.

Sonic tried to stand up and wanted to get closer to Shadow, but it was Shadow who approach him, catch him when he almost falls.

‘Be careful, you idiot,’ Shadow wanted to smack this blue hedgehog, but then Sonic slowly patted his cheek. “Heh, I knew you won’t ignore me,”

Shadow was glad Sonic didn’t see him blushing.

“Guys! I have news!” Tails suddenly appear again in his lab, Shadow let go of his waist, and Sonic fall again. He quickly walks away from him.

“Sonic! You’re okay?” Tails quickly helped him to sit again. “It’s okay, So, where’s Eggman?” Sonic can’t wait to beat the shit out of him.

“Well, now he currently hiding in the metropolis, I bet he prepared traps like this too. For now, I need you guys to stay low as I look for the cure because you can’t fight Eggman like this condition!”

Sonic went quiet for a while. Shadow moves closer to Tails, trying to say anything to him, but then again his voice won’t come out.

Tails gave him his pen and paper. It was written, “It’s might the best for stay low, but I only tolerate it if you can find the cure quickly or I handle this by myself,” he writes.

Tails shook a bit. “Yeah, I can assure you I will find the cure as fast as possible because Eggman might prepare something bad again,”

“What did he say?” Sonic wanted to join their conversation. Tails hesitated to tell him but he did anyway.

“What? You can’t just go straight to him, you’re not the only one who wants to beat that madman!” Sonic stood up and gripped his fist, but still, look the wrong way.

Shadow wrapped his hands on his chest. ‘Like I care,’

“Hey, if I could see you, I do like to beat you first,”

“Guys! Please don’t fight, it’s not the time for that,” Tails tried to break the ice. “This is not the time for a showdown or whatever it is, chill out guys!”

Both of them had ceased from the fight and decided to be quiet as Tails explained a bit the situation and told them how to make the cure, it was complicated and long progress, but Tails determine to make the cure.

Shadow could offer help to Tails if he needs, but then again he couldn’t communicate properly to Tails. He's too jumpy and not comfortable to Shadow.

Knowing he would be useless, Sonic decided to speak up. “So, what am I going to do, Tails? Sure there’s something I could do!” Sonic didn’t want to feel like he was a burden, not in front of Shadow.

“Unfortunately, for now, you just need to rest and then open up your eyes for too long,” Tails giving him eyedrop so his eyes won’t dry out.

“That sucks,” Sonic pouted.

At the end of the day, Tails gathered up some data from examining both of them. “Okay, since this is a serious situation, I had a proposal to both of you,”

“What is it, Tails?”

“I need you guys to stay in the same place for a couple of days,”

“WHAT?” Both Sonic and Shadow shocked to see Tail’s request. “You know that insane idea, right? There's no way this guy wants—Ouch! Hey, that’s unfair!” Shadow can't help but smack Sonic even though he was right.

“I know it must be difficult for both of you, but, if you guys didn't stay at the same place, Eggman would easy to ambush one of you before I could develop the cure,”

Tails’ reason was enough for Shadow but he couldn’t imagine the need to live with Sonic, with his temporary blindness too.

Shadow glared at Tails and pointed out about Sonic’s eyesight. “I know you must heavily object this, I’m sure you don’t want to help Sonic, but this for your own good too,” Tails tried his best to persuade Shadow.

“Ouch, that’s hurt, Shadow. I know you hated to be one room with Faker, but, you know, you’re not that heartless, right?” Sonic teased Shadow.

Shadow flickered his finger to Sonic’s forehead. “Ouch!!” Sonic protested, but he indeed the one who taunted him first.

‘Fine, I’ll do it,’ Tails manage to understand his gesture, Tails smiled at him and feel gratitude. “Thanks a lot, Shadow,”

“Woah, you seriously agree with him? That’s rare,” Sonic amazed at Shadow’s sudden heart change.

If they insist, then Shadow would lend his hand. But he definitely won’t treat Sonic nicely and easily.

He won’t mind making Sonic little suffer because of him.

* * *

Shadow never thought Sonic would have a cozy home. Tails recommend them to stay Sonic’s place since his flat room was closer to Tails’ lab.

But Shadow won’t admit he like Sonic’s taste anyway.

“I’m so hungry! Let’s eat pizza!” Sonic said as he sits on his favorite couch, he tried to find his phone, but Shadow manages to grab it. “You can’t order it because you can’t speak remember?” Sonic reminded him.

‘Tch,’ Shadow feels like a fool and throws to him, luckily Sonic manages to catch it. “Heh, it’s on my treat okay? Home welcoming gift for Shadow!”

‘I don’t need that,’ Shadow glared at him and sat on the edge of the sofa, tried to find an interesting show on the TV.

“Okay, here’s my wallet, just take it and give it to the pizza man, don’t give him extra tips if he was grumpy like you,” Sonic smirked at him.

Shadow wondering if he could put something funny in his pizza, but then again, Tails told them to not fight, so, Shadow swallows all his nasty jokes.

After the pizza came, Shadow paid the pizzaman but didn’t give him tips even though he was a decent guy, Shadow never been good showing kindness after all.

They're both having pizza as dinner and watch tv, as for Sonic, he just listened to the sounds, he still laughs at funny jokes from the TV, Shadow didn’t found the show was interesting.

“You want to sleep? You know I have two-bedroom, Tails used to stay in here before he got his lab, so you could take his room... or my room?”

Shadow feels his suggestion was leading into something, but Shadow did not take the bite.

The long silence between them making Sonic feel irritated. “C’mon, Shadow. It might not forever, but at least we should cooperate now, right?”

“Fine, you don’t have to answer, since you couldn’t talk, but just tap me once if you agree and tap twice if you didn’t agree,” Sonic let out a long sigh, talking to usual Shadow was tiring, but this was far from his expectations.

If only he could see, maybe he could see Shadow’s little weakness side.

Shadow did tap him into his shoulder. It gave him a shudder. Shadow’s touch always feels nice for him.

They spend their first night without trouble, if Shadow didn’t count helping Sonic into his bed wasn’t trouble, which he did.

* * *

**Ring Ring!**

“Where’s the hell that phone?” Sonic tried to find his phone. Knuckles or Amy probably called him because he has been absent for three days.

Suddenly Sonic heard the sound of the click, he surprised Shadow to hang the phone first.

“Hello? Sonic?” It’s Amy's voice.

Since Shadow can’t talk, he gave his phone to Sonic. “Oh, Hi, Amy, what’s up?” Sonic has long conversations about his excuse for not attending, he didn’t want to get anyone trouble, mostly because he didn’t want to feel ashamed.

After a long conversation, he turned off his phone. It's been a long day because every day they went into Tails’ lab for examination, and by evening they could only rest on Sonic’s place.

“Hey, Shadow, is there anyone who looking for you? I could call them and told them something if you want,” Sonic tried to be nice.

But he could feel Shadow’s glare and he may be thinking something like this. ‘Are you implying I have friends like you?’

“W--Well, I’m thinking about—Maybe Rouge or Omega have some business for you?”

Shadow clicked his tongue, he brought something, Sonic can’t guess what is it, and then he closed Tail’s bedroom door. It means he didn’t want to get bothered by him.

Sonic feels bored. He laid his body down on his couch.

Sonic never thought living with Shadow would be like this. He expected chaos and disagreement, but Shadow didn’t say anything (because he can’t) or do anything that pissed him off, he rarely be this obedient.

But then again, even if he could talk, he doubted Shadow would easily telling him his true feeling or his past just because they stay in the same place together.

Sonic passed out and snored loudly because it was night time and he’s too lazy to walk his own feet to the bedroom, but then he feels someone tugging him.

“Ah, Uhm... Shadow?” He called his name and tried to feel his face. It was indeed him.

He could feel Shadow gestured, telling him he would help him to walk to his bed. Sonic smiled, maybe Shadow always is the one who big at action, but quiet at words.

“Silly Shadow,” he chuckled as he let Shadow helped him while Shadow ignored his whisper.

His current situation didn’t feel bad at all.

* * *

Shadow had a nightmare again for a long time. He never had fear, but he did have when he sees Maria again in his dream.

The reason why he always avoids getting attached to someone, even the blue faker, because he would open the pandora box in his mind.

‘It’s Maria all over again,’

He secretly glad he was in mute mode, so nobody could hear his gasp when the nightmare struck him again.

Waking up in the place that full of somebody else’s memory made him feel bitter, he wished he could spend time and making memories with someone, but then again, he didn’t want to be haunted by those memories again.

Shadow back to sleep when he feels calm down.

It's been three days, and he feels restless.

Shadow rarely replied by tapping Sonic whenever he talks, or touch him back because Sonic couldn’t see him. Sonic noticed something happening to Shadow but he doubts Shadow would talk about it.

Not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to.

Hell, maybe Shadow forgot how to ask help to anyone.

Sonic grew frustrated because his temporary blindness making him far more useless, he knew Shadow did his best to cooperate and stay with him. He wanted to return his favor but nothing he could do.

The next day, Sonic tried to get to the bathroom by himself, luckily, he memorized his flat room. When he’s done, he could hear restless rushing in Tails bedroom, he sensed Shadow having trouble, nightmare, maybe?

“Shadow, you’re okay?” Sonic visited the bedroom. He could hear Shadow bit jumped and fall from the bedroom.

Pretending nothing happened, Shadow approached him and tapped him. It’s like he talked, “What are you doing at this hour?”

Sonic smiled. “Dude, you suck at hiding your trouble, C’mere, you!”

Sonic dragged him back into his bed, Shadow, still shocked by his sudden movement, get dragged in his bed. Luckily Sonic didn’t fall when he walks, it would be an embarrassment for him.

“You should tell me if you had trouble sleeping, you know,” Sonic patted Shadow.

Shadow refused his touch, but Sonic insists. “Hey, if only I could look, I could guess you have panda eyes,”

They're both still pushing each other, but Sonic refused to lose.

“Don’t underestimate me. I may be your annoyance, but I know, Shadow.” Sonic didn’t finish his sentence as he patted Shadow’s back. Shadow stopped his movement and let him be snuggled by Sonic.

Suddenly, a warm feeling hit Shadow’s stomach. He has never been comfortable with someone else before.

“See? You will be fine.” Sonic smiled as he breathes in slowly, listening to his breathing, making Shadow feel calm.

“You see, Tails sometimes had a nightmare too, so, I know,” he explained, Shadow feels he did not need to know that, but he let him talk.

Sonic falls asleep quickly before Shadow, but Shadow didn’t mind with Sonic falling asleep in his arms. He doesn’t feel bad.

* * *

It’s been a week and Tails feel insecure about his progress. He indeed finds the counter of the element from the gas, but he didn’t know if that would be work or not, he didn’t want to hurt Sonic but he needs to try a test.

Before he could test them, he decided to visit them, he feels bad leaving them alone for a week, maybe Sonic’s apartment turns into chaos? There's no way Shadow would like to help him.

“Hey, Sonic—”

“Oh, Hi Tails!” Sonic didn’t expect Tails visited Sonic. “You come in a great time, Shadow treat us Sushi! Come here!”

Tails shocked to see expensive foods in Sonic’s table, also, Sonic’s apartment look more clean and nice than usual.

“Woah, did you clean all of these?” Tails couldn’t help but ask Shadow who stood near the kitchen. Shadow nodded but didn’t look at him, he feels embarrassed.

“What? Shadow had been cleaning this whole time?” Sonic also surprised. Since he couldn’t see it.

Shadow smacked Sonic’s head, but it looks like he hit him playfully. Sonic laughed at him, Tails couldn’t stop his staring.

‘So much change for days, huh? Never thought they going well,’ Tails smiled to see this sudden progression.

“There are your favorite, Tails, remember, Shadow treat you because he also wants to motivate you to finish sooner!”

“Thanks, Shadow!” Tails said as he takes his sushi. Shadow just nodded at him as he took his sushi.

Even if Shadow wasn’t a temporary mute, Tails could bet Shadow would just brush it off and act nothing happened. Secretly Shadow smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Shadow never thought he would see the sad and depressed Sonic. He curled up like a ball in his bed, covered with his blanket.

This happens because they finally tested the vaccine, but it didn’t cure Sonic’s blindness. It makes him sad.

He tried his best to not take it out to Tails since he also did his best to make them the cure. But Sonic couldn’t help but feel awful, he was sure he could get better, but seeing awful results making him feel depressed.

Sonic did not touch his food for all day, Shadow feels he can’t ignore this, Sonic would get sick if he didn’t eat properly, Shadow didn’t want to take care sick person since he’s not good at it.

Shadow approach Sonic who snuffled at his bed.

Never thought he would see Sonic this down, he carefully patted his back.

“....I’m okay, I just need time,” he said. There's no cheerful or sneaky tone, it just sad Sonic.

Shadow feels his heart clenched whenever sees Sonic at this state, he had the urge to do something or he also feels miserable.

After all, Shadow was the one who made him feel okay after numerous nightmares he received.

Sonic surprised to feel a soft pat from his head, it seems Shadow decided to stay at his room to comfort him. A very rare thing to do.

Shadow suddenly had an urge to hold Sonic, he didn’t know if Sonic let him or not, but he needs to try.

A big soft hand caressing Sonic’s cheek, Sonic flustered by his touch. ‘What the hell, I didn’t expect that,’. His finger cleared his tears. Sonic stopped his sniffling and touchback Shadow’s hand.

“Heh, what’s going on in your head?” Sonic back at his old self, teasing Shadow. Before he knew, Shadow pulled a hug to him.

Sonic muffled at his grip hug. “Shadow, That's so sudden!” Sonic flustered. Shadow never let himself be close like this before, he feels this unfair because he couldn’t see anything.

He could feel Shadow feel hesitated, but then Sonic feel up his face and then place a kiss on his kiss. “Thanks, anyway,” he smiled.

For some reason, Shadow didn’t let go of his embrace, he still attached to Sonic and put his face on his neck. “That’s ticklish!” Sonic chuckled when Shadow’s hand exploring his back.

Their private moment becomes more intimate than before when Sonic could feel Shadow’s leg interwind with his legs. “Ecchi,” he whispered before he gasps because of Shadow’s sudden sneak attack at his weakness, his ear.

Both of them get busy under their blanket and relieve each other. When it’s done, Sonic whispered to Shadow.

“Hey, Shadow, don’t you dare stop doing this when I’m going to see you, okay? I will chase you forever if you escape,”

This time, Shadow chuckled at his remark before they both went to sleep.

* * *

“Tails! You did it!” Sonic exclaimed when Tails finally found the cure.

“Yeah, I work this for all night!” Tails rubbed his eyes. He hasn’t sleep after the fiasco he made; he didn’t want to disappoint his best friend.

“Eh, you didn’t have to do that!” Sonic feels bad making Tails working his ass off for their cure. “It’s okay, it’s my responsibility!” Tails proud of his work.

Tails proceed to use a brand new eyedrop to Sonic and give the tablet to Shadow to cure his muteness.

Shadow did not find trouble after swallowing the tablet. “Okay, the sideline of the medicine is we need to wait 24 hours to see the effect,” Tails said as he set his watch.

“Also, you need to put this,” Tails use a blindfold to Sonic. “Eh! What's is this?”

“You need to cover up your eyes for 24 hours so the medicine would take effect.” Tails explained. Sonic looks uncomfortable, but he didn’t protest further.

Shadow didn’t notice his feeling until Tails departed from Sonic’s place and he said he would return tomorrow.

It hit him hard when he saw Sonic with a blindfold. Sonic fidgeting his fingers. “Shadow?” Sonic tried to find where Shadow stand.

“--I’m here,” Shadow finally regains his voice, but still harsh, he feels his throat dry. “Oh! You can talk!” Sonic exclaimed as he tried to reach Shadow.

“That’s great! It’s working!” Sonic said happily, but when he wanted to approach him, he tripped and fell.

Luckily, Shadow always quick to catch him. Sonic fall into his grasp. “Thanks, Shad,” he said, but then he stopped because he could feel Shadow’s breath on his lips.

Without thinking, they kissed each other. And it was shadow who initiated.

Sonic didn’t know why Shadow suddenly need to kiss him, he wanted to know, he wanted to see.

After they pulled away, Sonic sheepishly ask. “W-What’s wrong with you?”

Shadow lost at his words. “...I don’t know...” Shadow admitted his sudden blunt move. “But... I feel like doing it...”

“That’s awful,” Sonic couldn’t help but laugh at him. “But, I won’t reject something hot like this,” as Sonic caress Shadow’s cheek, he kissed him again, this time, Sonic initiated to make out with him.

The room begun filled with the sound of lips chapping and lick sounds. Sonic wished his blindness effect healed so fast so he could see Shadow’s expression. ‘Dang it, when he made move like this, why it must happen when I can’t see a damn thing!’.

“I think it’s better to move to my room,” Sonic whispered, suggestively invite him into his room for further activity.

Shadow chuckled at him. “You irresistible,” he said as he helped Sonic into his bed. Sonic feel the blindfold in his head begun tighter, it seems Shadow helped him to tie it.

“Uhm, you know, I want to take off this bandage,” Sonic still feels awkward about his blindfold, but Shadow refused his request.

“...Tails said you need use this till tomorrow,” he said with his husky voice. “I’m also preferred you use this blindfold.”

‘Ah, I see,’ Sonic finally catch up what his intention. “Pervert,” he snickered before received another kiss from Shadow. Both of them lose with each other touch and drunk with their sweetness.

The night feels longer than usual, even though Sonic turn on his A/C, the room still feels hot, probably because both of them panting and sweating so much.

Shadow never gets used to the intimate activity, especially when it’s involving with Sonic. The blue hedgehog always loved to drove him mad, even if he couldn’t see anything.

‘I’m glad he can’t see my embarrassing face,’ he thought as his finger explored Sonic’s arsehole. Currently, Sonic letting out his moan, but this time, his cocky attitude was less, and he’s more docile than usual.

‘Maybe because of the blindfold?’ Shadow tried to touch his arms; Sonic react more than usual. It seems the blindfold giving more reaction toward him, Shadow liked Sonic’s new attitude.

‘Well, I don’t mind to see this good view.’ Shadow licked his finger again while smirking as he put another finger. Sonic yelled, “Ouch! Don’t do that suddenly!” Sonic protested at his sudden touch.

“Oh? Not that bold anymore, huh?” Shadow taunted him as he kissed his earlobe. “hyah!” Sonic not okay when both of his weaknesses being attacked by Shadow in a different meaning.

“S--Shut up!” Sonic didn’t want to look fragile. “Just relax, I will take care of everything,” Shadow whispered before showering him with kisses.

Shadow didn’t count the time when he able to enter Sonic, the blue hedgehog wasn’t patience either, both of them itching to move and screw each other.

Shadow never like having eye contact when he was making love with him, he feels fragile if he saw his eyes on Sonic’s reflection, but now, he missed Sonic’s eyes when he’s only looking into him right now.

‘Hell, he always looks at me even when I’m far from him, huh?’ Shadow realized Sonic always watching and care about him, he rubbed his cheek, whispering soft words so he could calm down a bit.

Sonic moaned loudly when Shadow started to move, their pacing increasing whenever they feel good, they called each other name in turn whenever they move closer into the climax.

“Shad, I-I'm closer--” Sonic tried to talk but he couldn’t stop moaning.

Shadow groaned. “D--Damn,” his voice was deeper than usual, it gave him to effect.

Sonic stuck his tongue out when he comes. Which made Shadow surprised and then he joined him after a few seconds. Seeing Sonic was half awake was too hot.

“The hell, Shad,” Sonic began to laugh when he regained his composure, Shadow realized he just say something out of habit. “It’s just old habit, kay? Don’t sweat it,” Shadow pouted at him.

Sonic moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. “You know I adore you, Mister-Ultimate-Lifeform,” he said between words with a cute tone.

“Shut up, Faker,” Shadow cleaned both of them and decided to sleep beside Sonic, he pulled Sonic into his embrace, making him as a body pillow, which Sonic doesn’t mind of it and they have peaceful sleep.

That night, Shadow had a nice dream, making flower crown with Maria on the moon who filled with colorful flowers.

* * *

“You’re cured, Sonic!” Tails exclaimed when he finished examining Sonic. He already finishes checking Shadow’s condition and him also in great condition.

“Yeah...” Sonic scratched his head. He could see Tails’ lab with no problem, but he feels too ashamed to look Shadow in his eyes.

“Huh? You don’t sound fine.” Tails noticed Sonic wasn’t cheerful like usual. He could see both of them look restless and tired.

“Did something happen between you two?” Tails innocently ask them.

Sonic looks panic. “Huh? W—What? Where did you get the idea? I’m just too excited I can’t sleep,” he said, tried to give a fair reason. He wasn’t lying either.

“Well, you acting too quiet.” Tails pointed out his weird behavior. “Well, maybe you need to do some warms up somewhere else?” Tails chuckled as took off his rubber gloves.

“Don’t act stupid, he’s smart to figure out,” Shadow slapped his back. “Ouch, you’re kind of rough last night,” Sonic complained before Shadow hit head again.

Shadow gave him a small smile. He honestly didn’t regret and enjoying his time with Sonic, and Sonic know that too.

“So, where is him?” Sonic asks him with a big smile.

* * *

Eggman stretched his hands. He just finished his next plan to defeat Sonic once for all. He predicted they would be stuck with the blindness and muteness problem.

“Hehe! It’s time for me to shine!”

“Hu--Uh I don’t think so!” Eggman shocked by the sudden ambush from Sonic and Shadow.

They smashed the window and entered Eggman's place.

“What!” Eggman shocked to see them in good condition. “This not supposed to be happening!” Eggman too shocked to see his plan A already failure.

Before he could press any button, Shadow knocked his head first and then Sonic uses his spin dash attack to destroy Eggman’s computer.

“AAAA! Stop! Have mercy!” Eggman quickly gave up fighting back, knowing there’s no way he’ll win this fight, especially since Shadow in Sonic’s side.

“Hum, I could give you mercy, but you know Shadow isn’t.” Sonic chuckled. Shadow gripped his fist.

“Uh--Oh!” Eggman knew he was in deep trouble. “This is just a misunderstanding! I just want to beat Sonic, you see, You just happen in there, hehe.”

“No excuse, Doctor, You making me can’t talk for a week,” Shadow said before he happily gets his revenge back.

While Sonic patiently waiting in the outside while reading the festival pamphlet he got when he was on the way to beat Eggman.

They could find Eggman quickly because Tails’ help finding his whereabouts, now he could enjoy his ordinary day, especially with his new partner, in every meaning, Shadow.

“Oh, you’re finished?” Sonic saw Shadow walk away from Eggman’s hideout while cleaning his hand.

“Yeah?” Shadow looked at him, wondering what he wanted to do. “Well, there’s festival nearby, I could treat you some hot dogs, heh,” Sonic pointed his pamphlet.

Shadow raised his eyebrow, he knew Sonic asked him not because out of whim. “Hmph, do what you wish, but I won’t allow cheap food entering my mouth.”

“Aw, C’mon, don’t be daft, I treat you nice hot dogs, yeah?” Sonic wrapped his arm into Shadow’s shoulder.

Shadow only clicked his tongue but not moving further away from him.

They're going to have a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you read until the end~ don't forget to leave kudos and comment ^^


End file.
